With My Chimera
by MimiTheFirst
Summary: What happens when Sam Goode's son, Sam finds his parents' true identity? What happens when three boys steal Sam's signed lorien legacies? How does he get the books back? With his Chimera Dust of course! In "With My Chimera" follow Sma in a short lorien legacies fanfiction of how he retraces his parents' (Sam Good and Number Six) steps and finds the true meaning of his existence :)


Michelle Lee - Dragons

 **With My Chimaera**

A Lorien Legacies Forward FanFiction :)

I skipped to school one morning, excited for the day to come. The other day, my grandmother came back from New York City with many presents. Most of them, were for me. She brought me the full book series of Lorien Legacies by Pittacus Lore, all signed! Apparently Pittacus Lore, (who was the author or the miraculous series,) was in New York for book signing. Grandmother knew how much I loved Lorien Legacies, so using her grandmother ways, she whisked her way to the front of the signing line and got Lore to sign up to "Revenge of Seven" right before it was time to board the airplane departing for home. I was extremely happy when she arrived with all 6 books it a plastic bag, so I said I would make dinner for 3 days straight. I decided to bring the plastic bag to school the next day to show to my friends who didn't have the signed Lorien Legacies. Every step I walked to school I grew more and more excited, imagining my classmates reaction when I step into the classroom showing the wonderful signed books.

When I finally got to school, I realized that I was too busy daydreaming on the way that I had lost track of time. I walked into the classroom carefully so I did not catch any attention. Everybody was scattered around the room reading a book and focusing quite intensively on each little word as though not to miss a single thing. While I was looking around the room, heading towards my seat, I didn't see my teacher, Mrs. Gibson, walking towards the door as if to go out. Her eyes were on a bunch of papers that happened to look very important.

CRASH!

I had accidently bumped into my teacher causing to attract more attention then I was hoping to. My teacher looked up to me sternly. "MR. GOODE WHAT ARE YOU DOING LATE IN MY CLASSROOM?" Mrs. Gibson usually yelled without meaning to, for she had a hearing disorder, but it came out so loud, that you would have to yell yourself in order for her to hear. "GOOD MORNING MRS. GIBSON! I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE COME TARDY AND BUMPED INTO YOU THIS MORNING. I ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL AVOID THIS SORT OF HAPPENING IN THE FUTURE!" I looked down to Mrs. Gibson who fell on the ground with papers scattered all around her. I tried to make my eyes as blank as possible. She sighed. "VERY WELL SAMUEL. BUT I EXPECT THAT YOU WON'T COME TARDY AGAIN THIS WHOLE TRIMESTER." I nodded, and started to head towards my seat. My best friend Jake caught my eye and gave me a silly grin.. I gave a innocent beaming smile back and sat in my seat taking out my book for reading time. I was in the middle of the first Lorien Legacy book, called I Am Number Four. I was up to the part when Number Six, who was one of the GArde from Lorien came to help Number Four. In my book, it said that Number Four's dog, was a Loric animal called a 'Chimaera'. The creatures came to Earth with the Garde in order to protect and fight for justice. The animal could change in all types of animal forms in the world from a tiny ant to a roaring lion. 'What fun it would be to have a Chimaera...' I thought to myself, longing to have the exotic Loric creature.

At recess time, I went out with my bag of Lorien Legacies to show other people. When I sat down on a bench to organize them, I saw three older boys glaring at me from a few meters away. I was startled, and started to leave when from behind me one of them grabbed me by the arm. "Give us the books."

At first, I was terrified. I was about to cry for help, until I was curious why they wanted the books. "Why?" I whispered, startled that I came to ask the question. Another boy next to him stepped up. "We could sell these books and get some other stuff." I stared in horror. I struggled to get loose of the boy's grip, but failed miserably. I looked up to them, and amazed at my own bravery, shook my head. The boy's face started to get red. He punched me in the arm, took the bag of books, and was off the with the other 2 older boys. I stood there in disbelief. Those boys took my signed Lorien Legacies!

A rush of sadness and anger came to my head.

I was going to tell my father.

After school, I ran home seconds away from crying due to the terrible incident that happened at recess. I burst the front door open and saw my startled father at the kitchen table with shocked expression upon his face. "Sammy, what happened?"

I was named after my father Samuel Goode. His wife, my mother, was Jane Doe. They never told me anything about their past… They said it was strictly confidential that it would scare me out of my socks. They didn't even tell me how they met… Since their was that coincidence that their names came out of Lorien Legacies, I always pretended that my father was the actual Sam Goode in the books. "Some older boys took my Lorien Legacies" I told my father. I sat down at the counter explaining how my books were taken by the three mean boys. "Hmm." One thing my father was good at, was solving things. So whenever I had a problem, he was the first person I went to. Right when he was about to tell me his answer, his phone rang on the table. He looked at me with look that said 'sorry, this will only take a moment' and answered the phone."

"Hello? John?" He nodded a couple times, and then his face darkened. "You and Sarah lost Dust? AGAIN?" His face became red and he looked angry. Then he softened and said into the phone, "Alright. I'll be there in 10." He hung up and looked at me with a 'sorry, change of plans' face. "Look Sammy, I have to go look for the... pet of an old friend's…" He started to get his jacket on. "Mom will be here by 7, so don't do anything weird, and stay put. Without another word, he was out of the house in a flash.

I was alone.

again.

I wanted to cry again, for this was the first time my father had left me when I truly needed him. I decided to go for a walk to collect my thoughts. I got my phone, put my sneakers on, and left.

As I walked down the familiar road of my neighborhood, I heard a distant rustling of a bush. I, ofcourse had nothing better to do than watch television for 3 hours until my mother got home, so being the curious boy I was, I followed the sound of the rustling.

When I got to the point where I could see the mysterious bush, I stopped for a moment trying to think of the danger that could be ahead beyond the leaves. What if it was a raccoon with rabies? What if it was a mad dog trying to rip it's tail off? The possibilities were endless. But I took the risk and separated the leaves of the moving bush. Inside, I saw a raccoon. "I KNEW IT!" I said out loud and jumped a few steps backward. RIght when I jumped away, I saw a flash of white in the bushes. Startled, I stepped forward and leaned to see the cause of the flash. Expecting to see the raccoon, I saw a puppy, the size of an encyclopedia.

"What in the world?" I breathed. This was very unexpected. There was definitely a raccoon in the bush a few moments ago, right? Raccoons are supposed to stay raccoons, not turn into puppy dogs! Around the puppy's neck, I saw a dark purple ribbon with a silver medallion. The medallion had some sign imprinted on it. I reached in for the puppy to take a look at the medal, but hesitated, just incase it flashed again and burned my hand off. It seemed like it wouldn't flash, so I quickly lifted the puppy from inside the bush and placed it on the grassy ground. It sat on the ground, looking at me with it's brown, round, innocent eyes. It's golden fur reflected the sun in the bright blue sky. I gazed at the puppy in wonder. Then, I took the medal hanging loosely on the puppy's neck and examined it. The sign that was on the medallion was unbelievable. It was Lorien's sign. It all came to me in one big whoosh. I was standing in front of a chimaera! It all made sense! This is why I saw the white flash in the bush! The raccoon shape shifted into a puppy dog!

But that wasn't possible… Chimaera were fictional creatures in my favorite books series!

Unless...unless that stories are real…

The possibilities were endless… There was an actual Garde! The Mogadorians would be upon us! And most importantly… my father could be the real Sam Goode in the story, and my mom could be… Number Six! One of the Garde!

I got so excited I couldn't contain myself. I picked up the Chimaera and ran around in a circle.

"WHOOOOO!"

But this was serious. I halted and started to think. I needed to be sure that my dad was the real Sam Goode, because if he wasn't, that would turn out to be a huge mess…

I tried to think of a place to hide the Chimaera before I was sure that my father was the real Sam Goode from Lorien Legacies.. I would bring it home, but who knows what my mother would say. Or should I say say.. Number Six! Oh, how I wanted to find out my parents' true identities. I knew that they were suspicious...I should've known better and suspected that it was true. I decided to hide the Chimaera in shed behind our house. It would be a bit risky, but I was pretty sure that the fact that my father was a character in Lorien Legacies was true. But what would I feed the Chimaera? Did it have to eat Loric food? I thought, and decided that since Chimaeras could shape shift into other creatures including puppies, I would just feed the Chimaera regular dog food. As I was thinking, the Chimaera next to me transformed into a bunny rabbit, a toad, and then a rhino. I kept changing until it stopped at being a tiny white persian kitty. I stopped my thinking and looked down to see the kitten pawing at my shoelace. I took a few moments to admire it's soft white pelt. When I looked up again, I saw that the day had grown darker. I quickly turned my phone on to check the time when I saw 13 missed phone calls from my parents. It was already 7 o'clock! I scooped up the tiny kitten and wrapped it in my jacket. I texted my mother and typed: 'sorry, i lost track o the time… ill go hm by 740. i ate din'. I dropped the phone in my pocket and took off to the closest 711. With my pocket money, I bought a small pack of dog food, some bottled water, and cup noodles. After I paid, I sat down at one of the counters and ate my cup noodles. The Chimaera was still safely tucked in my jacket so the cashier couldn't see it. I still couldn't tell it's gender, and I figured it already had a name so I just called it the animal it shape shifted into. In the meantime, I just called it Kitty until it turned into some other creature. When I finished my noodles, I headed home. I went to the back of the house and unlocked the shed. I found a pile of hay and a small bucket. I placed Kitty on the small pile of hay and poured the whole bottle of water in the bucket. I opened the pack of food, and laid both the bucket and pack on the ground in front of Kitty. It stepped forward and sniffed at it curiously, then started the lap at the water. I was satisfied and turned to lock the door of the shed, until I heard a soft mew from behind. I turned to see Kitty sitting with sad big blue eyes. I hesitated for a moment and then whispered, "I'll get you later, don't worry." Kitty looked at me knowingly and laid down on the pile of hay. I locked the door of the shed behind me, and started walking to the front door of my house.

When I stepped into my house, I saw my parents on the couch, and Grandma in an armchair. My mother was reading a book about wars, and my father about extinct animals in history. My grandmother was knitting a mitten. I attempted to tiptoe across the living room to my room, until my family looked up from their business to me. "Samuel Goode, why are you home so late?" My mother said a bit worriedly. My mother wasn't the type of really careful mother. She just went with the flow in ripped jeans and loose t-shirts. She didn't really care what I did unless it wasn't safe, smart, or fun. But the fact that I was kind of home late didn't exactly mean I was safe… "I fell asleep in the park." I replied sitting in the armchair next the grandma's. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and started to take my jacket off. My father on the other hand, was over protective. "What if someone took all your money or your phone? You wouldn't be able to call us then! What if someone kidnapped you? What if someone hurt you in your sleep?" "Dad, I was fine. I came back in one piece, didn't I?" My father grunted, and went back to reading his book. I dove right to the point. "Dad, are you Samuel Goode?" My father looked at me with a startled expression. "Why, I am! I thought you knew that already…" I realized it was a silly question, to ask one's father their already known name, so I went to Mom. "Mom, are you Number Six?" That caught everybody's attention. She stared at me with intent eyes. "Sammy, where did you hear that?" I blinked innocently, trying to make my face as blank as possible. "Grammy bought me the whole book series Mom! Remember? From New York?" My mother glared at Grandma. Grandma made a peace sign with her fingers, beamed, and then went back to her knitting. Then my mom looked to my father. "Your mother and I are normal human beings." he stated, and then went back to his book. I was silent for a moment. The fact that my parents knew the best-selling science fiction series proved that they were the real deal! I wanted them to know I knew everything, and I had an urge to drop the bomb on them, but then something stopped me. I remembered the books. I needed those books back. I realized that no matter what I said to an adult about my books, the boys would deny everything I said. I decided not to tell my parents just yet.

I would get my books back first,

with my Chimaera.

I went to bed that night, but I couldn't sleep. The day was too much for me to handle, I had to process it through my brain again. 3 boys stole me Lorien Legacies signed by Pittacus Lore, I find that the content in the so called 'Science-FIction' books were all true, my parents' history is revealed to me, and and then I find that my mother is an alien. I mean, how do you handle that all in one day? I lied there, on the bed, my head racing with all the wild thoughts I learned that day. Then, I thought of a plan to get my books back with my Chimaera.

The next day, I would bring my Chimaera as a mouse in my pocket to school. At recess, I would tell the three boys who stole my books to come with me in order to see the biggest rock in the world. Of course, I would be lying, but it would be worth luring them into my plan. I would corner them in the alley behind the school, and take out my Chimaera. My Chimaera would turn into a horrifying creature, and growl by my side. I would threaten the boys to give me my books back, or I would tell my creature to eat them up before they could say their last words. They would be terrified! So terrified, that they would go straight back into school, and give me back the Lorien Legacies that they stole! It was a marvellous plan, and I was sure it was going to work. All I needed was to be able to tell my Chimaera what animal I wanted it to transform into. I decided to wake up early the next morning and try to communicate with my Chimaera before I got my Chimaera back.

The next morning, the first thing heard as the blazing sound of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand on the stop button and groaned. But then I jumped straight out of bed. Today was the day I was to get my books back! Today was the day I tried to communicate with my Chimaera! I put some slippers and a jacket on, and tip toed outside so I didn't wake my family up. I walked behind my house and opened the door to the shed. Inside, I saw a mallard duck snuggled in the pile of hay. The duck's eyes opened and gazed up at me in wonder. It stared for a while, but then the white flash came back. In a second, the duck on the hay pile transformed into the the persian cat from yesterday. It stood up, rubbed it's head on my leg, and purred. I smiled, and picked it up. Suddenly, a voice came into my head.

"Hello~"

I looked around, startled, trying to look for the voice.

"Who are you?"

"We already met. I'm Dust, the Chimaera."

I looked at the Chimaera with shocked eyes. "Oh my gosh…" I whispered.

"Hello. I am Dust."

"How are you talking with me? In my brain?"

"Your mother was Garde. You're a descendent of a Garde member!"

"So?"

"Animal Telepathy."

"Yeah?"

"It's your legacy."

I froze. It didn't occur to me that there could be a chance that I would have legacies. Legacies were special powers that the Garde formed as they grew up. This was a dream come true! I had Animal Telepathy as one of my legacies! I could communicate with animals! Just then, I realized I had stayed in the shed for too long, so I glanced out the shed window. The sun shone bright, and I could see my father outside on the phone. It happened to be the same person he was talking to yesterday, about the pet. I had forgotten to ask him about it last night.. I turned back to Dust. "Dust, can you turn into a mouse so I can put you in my pocket? I need to get back home." Without a word, the white flash came and the kitten turned into a small brown mouse. I placed Dust in my pocket and went out of the shed. I opened the front door of my house and instantly smelled the sizzling aroma of bacon and ham. I ran up the stairs to get dressed and get ready for school. I shut the door, took Dust out, and placed him on my bed. As I packed my bag, I told Dust my plan of getting my books back. After I was done and ready to go to school, I put Dust back in my pocket and brought my backpack to the kitchen table. I gobbled up breakfast, kissed my family goodbye, and I was off!'

I put my hand in my pocket just to make sure Dust didn't fall out of my pocket. Sure enough, my fingers reached the mouse's soft pelt. I was walking on the sidewalk to school, until I heard the voice again. "Hey Sam, are we there yet?" I realized it was the Chimaera speaking to me. "Almost. I just need to walk a few blocks, and then we'll be at school." Of course, I said this all in my mind. If a person on the street saw me talking to myself, they would've thought I was crazy. On the way, I thought I would make small talk with the Chimaera. After all, it was a friendly alien creature, and I should make the most of the meeting.

"Dust, what were you doing in that bush yesterday?"

"Well, Number Four had in his pocket as a small bunny, but I fell out of his pocket and into the bush."

"Why couldn't he find you? Doesn't he have Animal Telepathy too?" I related to the Lorien Legacies.

"He wasn't near enough. We had to be in a certain distance."

"Oh. I see."

"I think I heard your father on the phone with Four. They were probably looking for me."

As I heard this, I realized it made sense. My father said that he had to help one of his friends find his missing pet. I guess his friend was Four, and that 'pet' was Dust.

"Yeah I guess you heard right."

"Can you take me back after we do our mission? Sarah always gives me the best fish when I'm a cat."

Sarah was Number Four's wife. As it is told in the books, she met Four in a city called Paradise. She was his first love. She was also human.

"Of course Dust. You'll be back by tomorrow."

In a few minutes, I arrived at school. As I walked, I talked to Dust again. "Dust, you will have to keep quiet in my pocket for the next 4 hours. That's when recess starts. I slip a biscuit inside with you incase you get hungry." I entered my first period classroom right as the school bell rung.

It was officially lunch and recess time. I ran into the cafeteria with all the other screaming children to get in line first. Since I was one of the fastest runners in my grade, I was third in the lunch line. Today's lunch was spaghetti. I took my tray with spaghetti and sat down next to Jake. I slipped part of a noodle into my pocket for Dust and quickly ate the rest of my spaghetti. I ate so fast, that by the time I was done, I was the first person out for recess. I was alone on the field. I was alone until I saw 3 figures across the field. The three boys who stole my books were their, chatting and chewing gum. Gum was not allowed in school. I walked up to them as innocently as I could and started my plan. "Hey guys! I saw the biggest rock in the world! You wanna see?" The faced me and gave a startled look. I could see that they surprised at how nice I was. One of the boys whispered to the other two. They all nodded. "It's a lie. You're trying to sweet talk us in order to get your stupid books back!" one of the boys said. The boy next to him said. "And either way, we already sold them so… ha!" I didn't believe the selling part for a minute. I heard Dust's voice in the back of my head. "Are those the bullies that stole Pittacus Lore's books?" "Yes they are Dust. You know what you have to do?" "You bet. I'm ready whenever you are." I decided to mention their favorite thing. "I bet it's a meteor! You know, space rocks? If you chipped some and sold it, who know how much money you'd make!" Now that got their attention. "Really? You mean it Sammy boy?" I nodded, trying to make my eyes sparkle with mischief. If I was going to corner them, I had to make them like first first. But just for a bit. They grinned at each other and said, "Lead the way Sam!" I walked, and the three boys followed me. I kept my hand in the pocket Dust was in. "Get ready Dust." "Alright. Tell me whenever you're ready." I lead them to the back of the school and got them in a corner. My plan was working! It was time to unleash my Chimaera. I reached into my pocket and placed Dust on the ground. THe three boys looked puzzled. "What's with the rat Sammy?" one of them asked. I didn't answer. I gave them an evil smile. "It's time Dust!" Dust grew bigger. He grew wings, horns and huge pointy teeth. He looked like a dragon. Dust **was** a dragon! The boys looked at Dust in horror. When Dust stopped growing, the three boys stared at him, and then back at me. It was my turn to speak. "Give the books back, or Dust will eat you." I said, pointed at the huge dragon. He gave a big huff, releasing smoke to come out of his nostrils. The boys trembled in fear, too afraid to say anything. I think I might've scared them a bit too much. "I'll give you five seconds. You three either give the books, or your lives." Suddenly, the boy standing in the middle jumped. "JASON GO GET THE BOOKS IN YOUR LOCKER!" The boy who was called Jason looked as if he was about to cry. He looked at me, Dust, and then the middle boy, and ran to the front of the school. He was back in three minutes stat. Jason was sweating so much, his shirt was all wet. I bet I gave all three of them their biggest scare in their lives… It felt great! Jason, with trembling hands, handed the bag of books. I snatched them and slung the bag over my shoulder. "If you tell anyone about this encounter, I'll make sure Dust will eat all of you in one gulp!" THe all nodded, still sweating and frozen. "You may go." They flashed out of the alley, and back towards the field. I could hear one of them crying for his mother. I was oh-so happy! "We did it." I whispered. I heard Dust's voice in my head. "And so we did." I was shaking with joy as I told Dust to turn back into the tiny mouse. And so he did. The end of recess bell rang, and without a word, I placed my Chimaera in my pocket, and together we headed back into school, smiling.

 **Epilogue**

The day of my victory, I went home and the end of school. As soon as I opened the door, I stopped in front of my parents and Grandma. "I know everything!" I declared. "No you don't sweetheart," my mother cooed. That's when I poured everything out. I told them about how I found Dust two days ago, about my stolen books and the boys, how I had animal telepathy, and how I knew their true history. All three of them stared at me with blank eyes. My father was the first to break the silence. "Wait, so you knew this for 2 days, and didn't tell us?" I shrugged. Then my mother whispered, "Where is Dust now?" I reached into my pocket and set the mouse of the coffee table. "Ahh, there he is, our Dust." I heard Dust's voice again. "Thank you Sam. You gave me another thrill of my life.". In the end, everything worked out. Dust was returned, and I was introduced properly to the Garde. Their was a special hidden headquarters where the Garde practiced their legacies. My mom took me there and took me to Number Nine, who had the same legacy as well. he taught me how to use it properly. I was educated on how Lorien was destroyed, and how I was a descendant of one of the elders. I was informed on Mogadorians, and how they stilled roams the Earth today. I kept my oath not to tell anyone about the Garde without my parents' permission until I was 25. I kept living a normal life, peaceful in our little town. Those boys never bothered me again. In fact, they transferred the week of the Chimaera incident. I kept secretly training as a Garde member, and eventually starting gaining more legacies. I kept in touch with Dust a lot, and we soon grew to be the best of friends. It made a huge turn in my life but it was worth it. Being apart of a group that could save Earth? I wouldn't give it up for the world.


End file.
